Aunque seas un lobo
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. La relación de Bill y Remus desde que se conocieron en la orden del Fénix en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Prólogo:

La primera vez que lo vio, fue en el callejón Diagon.

Remus iba paseando con Sirius, Peter y James. Habían quedado ese día para comprar los útiles escolares de quinto.

Se había separado para mirar unos cuantos libros, los cuales no compraría, pero le gustaba ojearlos.

Iba caminando pensando en nada particular cuando sintió como algo chocaba contra sus piernas.

Al bajar la vista, pudo ver una mata de cabello rojo.

Después vio su cara.

Estaba enrojecida por el llanto.

Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros con suavidad.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre lobo pudo ver la duda cruzando el rostro del menor.

-Yo soy Remus. -Dijo. -¿Te has perdido?

Tras unos segundos de espera, el pelirrojo asintió.

-Estaba mirando y… -Hipó.

-¿Me dices tu nombre? ¿Cómo son tus padres?

-Soy Bill. -Respondió un poco tituveante. -Mamá es pelirroja como yo.

Tras un rato más de conversación, Remus tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y caminó con él entre las tiendas esquivando personas y puestos de venta ambulante.

Minutos después, el niño señaló una dirección.

-¡Mamá! -Gritó.

Una mujer pelirroja que llevaba a un pequeño niño de no más de dos años, corrió al oír el chillido.

-¡Oh dios mío Bill! Estaba tan preocupada… -Dijo al acercarse a ellos.

Después de asegurarse de que su pequeño estuviera bien y de hacerle prometer que no volvería a irse de su lado, dirigió su atención hacia Remus.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo. Con los tiempos que corren… -Se estremeció.

-No se preocupe. No ha sido nada.

Molly, tan efusiva como era, además de agradecida, no tuvo reparos en darle un fuerte abrazo a ese chico tan amable.

Más tarde, el licántropo se despidió de la mujer y sus hijos.

Al final no pudo mirar los libros que quería, pero había sido por una buena causa.

Al llegar donde sus amigos le esperaban, tuvo que escuchar sus quejas sobre el tiempo que les había tenido esperando.

Él solo sonrió y les dejó ser.

Tal vez el niño no se acordaría de Remus en el futuro pero al hombre lobo no se le olvidaría.

la próxima vez que lo vio, el niño ya no era un niño. Si no que se había convertido en un hombre atractivo.


	2. Capítulo 01

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 01.

Era el cuarto año de Harry cuando lo vio por segunda vez.

Albus Dumbledore lo había presentado como William Weasley y el pelirrojo, con una coleta, ropa informal y un pendiente en forma de colmillo en la oreja le corrigió.

-Bill si no os importa.

Sus padres lo habían traído para que formara parte de la orden.

Su madre no había querido, no le hacía gracia que sus hijos por mayores que fueran se enfrentaran a esas cosas, pero el mayor de sus pelirrojos era testarudo y había tenido que aceptar.

Se suponía que solo se quedaría unos meses, pero finalmente pidió el traslado a Inglaterra.

La verdad era que en un principio, Remus y Bill no habían entablado conversación nada más que a causa de temas de la orden del fénix o tal vez del clima.

El licántropo se negaba a ver al pelirrojo de manera inapropiada aunque Sirius no dejara de hacer comentarios subidos de tono.

Le había parecido atractivo, pero no de manera sexual, si no de manera estética.

Era un joven bien parecido y eso todo el mundo podía verlo.

La joven Nimphadora trataba de llamar su atención, los demás miembros de la orden pensaban que no se daba cuenta, pero no era ciego ni tonto. Simplemente se hacía el desentendido.

No cargaría a nadie más con el peso de su maldición.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, si por él fuera, sus amigos no se habrían enterado tampoco de su "pequeño problema peludo" pero eran inteligentes y más tercos que mulas.

Habían acabado rompiendo las reglas y aunque Remus les había sermoneado, no había puesto todo su empeño en ello.

Se había sentido conmovido y emocionado. Y al coprobar como fue en su primera luna llena juntos, no le quedaron más ganas de persuadirlos.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que cuando sintió que algo chocó contra su frente, dio un pequeño chillido.

-Hola Remus. ¿Estás ahí?

-Eh… Sí… William.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-Bill… Quise decir Bill.

Tras eso, mantuvieron una conversación amena sobre sus respectivos años en Hogwarts.

Se fijó en que su mejor amigo movía las cejas de manera sujestiva.

Cansado, le dedicó un bajo gruñido y solo porque podía y quería, le pisó el pie con fuerza.

El animago ahogó un grito y tras recuperarse sonrió con maldad.

Remus sabía que esa sonrisa le traería problemas.

Lo que no se imaginaba, era de qué magnitud.

No serían necesariamente malos…

Nota: Disculpa lo corto del cap, pero tengo a la familia en casa, a todos, y somos muchos.

En una semana o así, trataré de subir otro más largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 02.

Remus estaba preocupado.

En la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, que al final había acabado siendo el torneo de los cuatro magos, Harry aseguraba que Voldemort había regresado.

Según decían, había salido del laberinto con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory a cuestas.

Ese verano Dumbledore había decidido que nadie le escribiera cartas ni le informaran de lo que estaba pasando ni tampoco del resurgimiento de la orden del fénix.

Sirius se había puesto frenético pero acabó haciéndole caso al director.

A él le habían mandado a los bosques ingleses a tratar de reclutar manadas de hombres lobo.

Por una parte se sentía aliviado porque las insinuaciones de Tonks comenzaban a incomodarlo y no sabía cómo más rechazarla.

Entre risas, Sirius le había propuesto que le dijera que era gay pero Remus no había querido hacerlo.

-Pues dile que sí. -Comentó esa mañana a unas horas de que tuviera que partir a su misión.

-Ya sabes por qué no quiero estar con ella. Sirius.

-Eso son tonterías. Mi sobrina sabe perfectamente lo que eres y a ella no le importa.

-No voy a decirle que sí y tema zanjado.

Black se mantuvo en silencio y el lobo creyó de manera ingenua que su amigo lo dejaría estar pero no fue así.

-Ya entiendo por qué no quieres tener nada con Tonks. Por el aspecto físico no puede ser porque ella es bastante guapa. Algo torpe pero…

-Canuto… -Advirtió Remus.

-No quieres aceptarla porque estás detrás del cuerpazo de ese pelirrojo. ¿verdad? -Preguntó meneando las cejas. Haber si al final si va a resultar que te van las varitas…

-¡No me van las varitas ni los calderos! -Chilló ruborizado de furia y vergüenza por partes iguales.

-¿Entonces te van ambos? Ui ui lunático. Te me estás desmelenando.

-¡No! ¡Soy asexual!

-Si tu lo dices… Pero cuando acabes teniendo hijos con mi sobrina o mejor. Emparejado con el mayor de los Weasley, te diré: Te lo dije.

Con un gruñido molesto, el licántropo abandonó la cocina de la casa con las carcajadas de su amigo de fondo.

***RLBW***

Unos meses más tarde, Remus descansaba en una cafetería muggle tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

Estaban a penas en Septiembre, pero para él esa bebida era buena durante todas las épocas.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó e instintivamente el castaño llevó la vista hacia allí.

Tremenda fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el que entraba no era otro que Bill Weasley.

El joven estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y antes de pedir, él también divisó al licántropo y le saludó con la mano.

Con el café en una mano y un par de tostadas en la otra, el pelirrojo se sentó delante suya.

-Hola profesor Lupin. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

El mayor alzó una ceja.

-No he sido tu profesor Bill. Y no hace falta que me llames de usted. Eso me hace sentir mayor. Y solo tengo treinta y cinco años.

-Disculpa Remus. Es la costumbre. Oigo a mis hermanos a diario llamarte profesor Lupin, que ya se me ha pegado. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Me gusta venir a tomar algo en este lugar.

-¿Chocolate? -Adivinó el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

-Pues me pilló la lluvia y entré. -En un susurro añadió. -Una mujer mayor, muggle, me dijo que pasara y no pude negarme. no iba a desaparecerme…

Ambos compartieron una ligera risa. La primera de ese día pero no la última.

Las conversaciones y encuentros en esa cafetería se hicieron frecuentes.

Ninguno quería admitir que se buscaban de manera inconsciente y seguían diciéndose que era casualidad.

***RLBW***

Un tiempo después, Remus llevó a Bill a conocer un pequeño estanque en Gales al que le encantaba ir de niño y al que seguía yendo cuando el estrés o el simple deseo le hacían acudir.

Se sentaron en silencio de piernas cruzadas aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que sus rodillas se rozaban, después sus caderas, sus brazos, sus hombros y mientras reían de las monerías de unos patos, se unieron sus manos.

El pelirrojo le decía algo al castaño cuando sus miradas se encontraron y no se separaron.

Un silencio cómodo y espectante cubrió la zona.

Incluso los pájaros guardaron silencio a la espera.

Se acercaron poco a poco sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Sus narices chocaron, después sus respiraciones y finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Fue casto al principio, pero ellos necesitaban más.

Primero Bill exploró la boca de Remus con su lengua y luego fue al revés.

El beso se transformó en una batalla de lenguas en la que ninguno quería dejarse vencer.

Cuando el beso terminó, ellos siguieron hablando como si nada.

Sin embargo, la cosa cambió al despedirse.

El licántropo evitaba a toda costa al rompedor de maldiciones.

Pero él no era un Weasley por nada.

Cuando pasaron tres semanas de llamadas a su puerta, mensajes con patronus y cartas vía lechuza decidió tomar al Erunpent por el cuerno y encarar al hobmre.

Nota:

Espero que el beso no te haya parecido demasiado precipitado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 03.

El tiempo había pasado y Ante la negativa de Remus a mantener algún tipo de relación con él, Bill había decidido comenzar una tentativa relación con Fleur Delacour. Era una joven hermosa y encantadora que le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y con sus intentos de hablar en inglés.

Al principio él se había ofrecido para enseñarle el idioma y algunos sitios interesantes de Inglaterra pero tras meses de risas y charlas hasta altas horas de la noche, se dieron su primer beso.

El pelirrojo veía a Remus en las reuniones de la orden pero no pasaban de leves inclinaciones de cabeza y miradas disimuladas al otro cuando creían que el contrario no se enteraba.

***HP***

Entonces llegó el día de la batalla en el departamento de misterios.

Justo esa mañana, Sirius había estado molestando al licántropo sobre el tema Bill como al animago le gustaba llamarlo y Lupin había acabado lanzándole una maldición punzante en su intimidad.

Esa misma noche tenían planeado, más bien Black había planeado tener una noche a lo merodeador como hacía tiempo no tenían.

Eso significaba alcohol, algo para picar y recordar divertidas anécdotas de sus años de estudiante.

Y seguramente Canuto no se contendría de sacar al mayor de los hijos de Arthur y Molly.

Remus se habría marchado a su habitación, y Sirius con tal de conseguir su perdón habría dormido tras la puerta de su amigo en su forma canina.

Pero no pudo ser.

Tras un rayo rojo, su mejor amigo y confidente desapareció tras un velo para no volver.

A pesar de su gran dolor, tuvo la suficiente cabeza como para sujetar a Harry impidiéndole atravesar aquella tela maldita.

Más tarde, en Grimmauld Place, lloró como un niño tomando Whisky de fuego directamente de la botella.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la casa.

-¿No invitas? -Preguntó una voz masculina.

Al girarse, el hombre lobo boqueó como un pez al encontrarse con la cara de Bill a centímetros de la suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Gruñó abrazando la botella como si ésta fuera la única que pudiera evitar que se desmoronara ahí mismo.

-He venido a ver como estabas. Mamá me ha contado lo de Sirius y…

-Pues puedes irte por donde has venido. -Espetó. -Vete con tu barbie francesa. Yo estoy bien. ¿No lo ves?

-No. No lo veo. Estás tomando alcohol como si fuera agua.

-¡Mi mejor amigo ha muerto! ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Saltando y riendo por la casa?

-Entonces no me digas que estás bien cuando es mentira.

Remus se enfureció.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Nada! ¡Solo eres un crío!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Yo soy un crío? Pues me parece que eres tú el que se está comportando como uno.

-¡Márchate! -Le gritó. -¡He dicho que te marches!

El lobo le empujó pero debido a lo consumido, sus reflejos eran lentos así que el rompedor de maldiciones logró atraparlo.

-¡Suéltame! -Se revolvía como un animal salvaje.

-Cálmate Remus. Solo quiero acompañarte hoy. No es bueno que alguien esté solo en estas condiciones.

-No estoy solo. -Murmuró. -Está ese desagradable elfo doméstico y no nos olvidemos del amabilísimo retrato de la señora Walburga Black.

-Entonces, disfrutemos ambos de su maravillosa compañía. Podemos beber frente a su retrato. ¿Qué te parece?

-A Canuto le habría gustado eso. -Dijo sonriendo un poquito por primera vez desde lo ocurrido.

-Vamos entonces. Hagamos algo que le divierta a tu mejor amigo.

-Él no podrá verlo. -Sorbió por la nariz.

-Tal vez sí.

Y con esas palabras, el pelirrojo dirigió a Remus hacia el retrato.

Colocaron una pequeña mesa y dos sillas delante y comenzaron a beber sin importarles los estridentes gritos de la enfurecida mujer.

Horas después, subieron las escaleras de manera tambaleante.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama del hombre castaño.

Sus labios se encontraron primero y minutos después lo hicieron sus cuerpos.

Mientras se acariciaban, el licántropo trataba de convencerse de que solo era a causa del alcohol y no como le había dicho su amigo infinidad de veces. Que sentía algo por ese chico.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 04.

El año anterior la fuga masiva de Azcaban había puesto a la población mágica de los nervios.

Estaban atemorizados a pesar de que durante el verano les habían asegurado los periódicos que Voldemort no había reresado. Pero todo había cambiado con la fuga de los peores mortífagos.

Y a finales de mil novecientos noventa y seis el miedo era palpable.

Muchas personas habían huido y las que no, se atrincheraban en sus casas tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Remus paseaba por el callejón Diagon apenándose de lo desierto que estaba.

Recurdaba con nostalgia los tiepos en los que la guerra solo era un susurro, algo que se murmuraba en las esquinas oscuras y por los pasillos más recónditos o solitarios de Hogwarts.

Tonks al fin había comprendido que el licántropo no le daría ninguna oportunidad y aunque al hombre le apenaba su estado decaído, no se retractaría.

Admitía que había sido demasiado cruel y brusco con ella y era lo único que lamentaba.

Pero en esos momentos no estaba pensando.

Días antes había muerto su mejor amigo y esa misma noche se había acostado con Bill y estaba de los nervios por ambas cosas.

Su estado variaba de la tristeza, al enfado y a la irritación. Era como un círculo vicioso del que no sabía como salir.

Aunque la verdad era que no quería salir de él.

Había estado asustado también por la luna llena siguiente y como actuaría el lobo ante la pérdida del último miembro de su manada original.

Puede que el cánido considerara a otras personas como manada, pero Remus solo aceptaría a Harry y a nadie más. Aunque sus sentidos le dijeran que el mayor de los pelirrojos formaba parte de su manada.

Tenían que estar alertas debido a los constantes ataques a pueblos muggles y a tiendas del callejón Diagon pero a Lunático le quedaba bastante tiempo para reflexionar.

***HP***

Meses después Remus se vio pidiéndole a Tonks una cita.

Estaba resentido porque Bill parecía estar feliz con su rubia francesa y aunque había puesto buena cara las veces que los había visto juntos, por alguna razón que se negaba a dar importancia, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Nymphadora había estado con él durante todo ese tiempo apoyándolo y aguantándolo a pesar de todo y Remus la había tomado cariño.

Se vio con ella en la cafetería en la que se encontró con William por primera vez casi dos años antes.

Ella sonreía hablándole de sus días de entrenamiento en la academia de aurores y también de las redadas que había hecho.

-Rompí un carísimo jarrón y una escultura de un águila cuando se suponía que había que ser sigilosos. -Rió. -Al final, nos vino bien la distracción pero el sermón de Moody me lo llevé igualmente.

-Menos mal que existe el hechizo "Reparo" entonces.

Siguieron hablando durante un largo rato.

En un momento dado, el hombre cogió con delicadeza la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos.

Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro, que no se percataron de que un pelirrojo les miraba desde arriba.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar dos minutos después.

Tonks saltó del susto.

-H hola Bill.

-Hey pelirrosa. Eres auror y no te percatas de mi presencia. -Negó con la cabeza.

La joven se ruorizó.

-Debí haber gritado eso de: ¡Alerta permanente!

-Entonces me habrías matado de un infarto. -Reconoció la mujer. -¿Y qué haces aquí Bill?

-Venía a por unos pasteles y un café. -Sonrió.

Cuando la ex Hufflepuff no miraba, Bill le lanzó dagas por los ojos al licántropo.

-Vamos a hablar de esto. -Advirtió en su oído.

Tras eso se alejó sonriendo como si todo fuera bien.

Pero por dentro su furia aumentaba.

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese invécil a llevarla a su cafetería? Era de ellos. Allí se habían encontrado y todo había comenzado.

Aunque una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Remus insistía en recordarle que ellos no habían comenzado nada puesto que no tenían una relación.

Gruñó para sí y cuando recibió su pedido se marchó rumiando su cabreo.

Cuando días más tarde pilló solo al último merodeador, le cogió del brazo con fuerza y lo condujo hacia una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa.

-¡Suéltame William!

-¡Soy Bill maldita sea!

-¿Qué quieres Bill? -Remarcó la última palabra.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Lupin porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

-No sé de que me estás hablando Weasley y para tu información, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Por qué dementores la has llevado a nuestra cafetería? -Cuestionó con los dientes apretados.

Tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba su varita.

-No es nuestra cafetería.

-Lupin… -Le advirtió.

-Estoy pensando en salir con ella. ¿Por qué no la llevaría a uno de mis sitios predilecctos? ¿O es que tu no has llevado a Fleur a los sitios que visitamos juntos?

-No. -Contestó.

-Vaya sentimental. -Se mofó.

-¿Acaso la has llevado al estanque? -Preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo.

-Sí. -Contestó. -Bueno. En realidad pensaba llevarla mañana.

No había llevado a Tonks al estanque ni pretendía hacerlo. Pero quería que Bill se alejara de él y su maldición y si así era como debía hacerlo, siendo cruel y despectivo, lo sería.

Por alguna razón, eso hirió al menor más de lo que quiso admitir.

-Ya lo he comprendido. Si quieres que me aleje de ti…

-Eso es lo que he querido desde que me besaste. -Gruñó.

Otra mentira.

Lunático estaba soltando demasiadas esa tarde.

Con brusquedad, el rompedor de maldiciones pegó al castaño contra la pared y le besó.

Ese choque de labios le supo al último.

Tras ese beso, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley se marchó.

Remus fingió que no había visto las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Bill y también se hizo el loco cuando él comenzó a llorar.

Se repitió una y mil veces que sus lágrimas eran a causa de sus amigos perdidos.

-No es verdad. -Le dijo una voz burlona en la cabeza muy similar a la de Sirius.

Sollozó con más fuerza.

Se marchó a su habitación y se quedó dormido debido al agotamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 05.

-Me voy a casar. -Fueron las palabras que soltó Bill cuando la reunión de la orden finalizó ese jueves.

Alrededor de la mesa de la cocina todos aplaudieron excepto Remus.

Él se había quedado paralizado.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

-Será este verano en la madriguera.

Desde esa reunión habían pasado tres meses.

La noche posterior a la noticia de William, Remus le había pedido matrimonio a Tonks.

La amaba. Tal vez no de una manera intensa y arrolladora, pero la quería muchísimo.

Ella era terca y había logrado lo imposible.

Sin embargo, estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le decía "cobarde" una y otra vez.

Lo peor era que la voz le pertenecía a Sirius.

Varias veces pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

Oía sus risas burlonas, sus reproches… Parecía su conciencia.

Una conciencia tan molesta como su amigo en vida.

había días en los que el licántropo discutía consigo mismo y su prometida le miraba extrañada pero no decía nada.

Él siempre se aseguraba de que no supiera nada de sus pensamientos hacia aquel atractivo pelirrojo.

Sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan intensos que le daba miedo caer y no volver a levantarse cuando Bill se diera cuenta de el monstruo que era y lo abandnara.

Había decidido cortar por lo sano y evitar que eso pasara retirándose antes.

No podía permitirse flaquear.

En ese momento, estaban en Hogwarts luchando contra los mortífagos que se habían infiltrado en el castillo.

Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban de todas direcciones y Remus tenía que cuidarse de los diversos rayos verdes que iban en su dirección.

Y la batalla acabó demasiado pronto pero no comprendían por qué.

Lo supieron minutos después al ver a Albus Dumbledore tirado en el suelo del patio.

Todos estaban conmocionados y sobrecogidos.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

Se enteraron también de que Snape había sido el asesino y que tras matarlo, había huído como la serpiente traidora y rastrera que Sirius y James habían dicho en múltiples ocasiones que era.

Aunque sin duda lo segundo más impactante fue ver a Bill con la cara toda ensangrentada y llena de cortes.

Fue a visitarlo a San Mungo horas después.

En la habitación donde lo tenían, algunos discutían sobre la posibilidad de que se transformara en lobo.

-¿Es que esta gente no ha abierto un libro en su vida? -Fue lo que el licántropo se preguntó.

Tal vez le quedaran secuelas, pero nada más.

-Ay Remus. -Dijo Molly al verlo con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. -¿Sabes si… ¿Sabes si se convertirá?

Los sollozos sacudían su rollizo cuerpo.

Temblaba con tanta fuerza que el castaño temió que se cayera.

Su voz había sonado entrecortada y ahogada.

-Tranquila Molly. no sufrirá el cambio en luna llena. Tal vez tenga algunas secuelas, como la de comer carne cruda o quizá el olfato más desarrollado, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -Preguntó Arthur con leve esperanza inpregnando su voz.

-porque soy un hombre lobo y durante toda mi vida he leído muchos libros sobre licantropía. La maldición se traspasa mediante el mordisco del lobo.

La mujer pelirroja le abrazó con fuerza.

-oh Remus… Oh Remus… Mi pobre, pobre Bill.

-Va a estar bien. Es un Weasley. Es un chico fuerte. Igual que su madre.

Molly le sonrió levemente entre lágrimas.

A lo lejos el merodeador miró el estado de Bill.

Sintió su sangre hervir y al lobo querer controlar su cuerpo al ver cómo la barbie francesa le tomaba la mano y él sonreía.

Se desenredó de los brazos de la madre del herido y con una escusa baga se marchó.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 06.

Remus y Bill habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos tras la batalla.

Aunque les había dicho a los señores Weasley que su hijo no se transformaría en lobo, querían asegurarse. Por eso, Lupin pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la madriguera enseñándole al pelirrojo todo lo que sabía sobre los licántropos.

Mientras hablaban, tenían ligeros roces, se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas e intensas miradas pero ambos fingían no darse cuenta.

Si se habían besado o incluso si alguna vez se habían llegado a acostar, no hablaban del tema. Existía un acuerdo no verbal tácito entre ellos.

Justo en ese instante estaba contrayendo matrimonio con Nymphadora.

Cuando el oficiante le preguntó, el licántropo tuvo un extraño momento de duda pero al mirar a su prometida a la cara, y ver esa sonrisa brillante que tenía, le hizo decidirse.

Tal vez ella no era Bill, pero era Tonks. Su Tonks. Aquella auror tan terca como un Black e incluso más. Aquella que le había lanzado la bajilla cuando se llamó a sí mismo monstruo. La misma que le había tirado un grueso libro cuando dijo que él no era bueno para nadie. la bruja que le había atado sus partes íntimas con fuerza al insinuar que no merecía ser amado.

-Sí quiero. -Respondió por fin.

No era William, pero sabía que con ella sería feliz. O al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

***HP***

El día de la boda de Bill Remus se había preparado.

Estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Pero se equivocaba.

De la mano de su esposa y sentado entre tantos invitados, verlos casarse fue casi insoportable y doloroso.

-Es tu culpa. Si le hubieses dicho que sí…

Esa molesta voz otra vez.

lo peor fue cuando Bill, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo las palabras que sellarían su matrimonio.

El licántropo tuvo la sensación de que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él y no a la barbie francesa.

La respiración se le enganchó en la garganta y su corazón se saltó un latido tras lo cual, comenzó a ir a toda velocidad.

***HP***

Enterarse del embarazo de su mujer fue un mazazo para él.

Salió huyendo como un cobarde. En ese momento no se sentía para nada como un Gryffindor.

Después de haber ido con Harry y haber tenido aquella fuerte discusión, se dirigió a casa de Bill.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque él también tenía una esposa, pero fue allí donde le llevó la aparición.

Tocó la puerta y esperó.

Fue Fleur quien le abrió con una sonrisa.

-Si supieras… -No pudo evitar pensar.

Cuando Bill supo lo que Remus había hecho, le hechizó y le maldijo durante veinte minutos.

No contento con eso, le propició varios golpes con los puños.

-Pero mi maldición…

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un maldito hombre lobo! ¿Y qué? Mira Lupin. Todo el mundo tiene que lidiar con su mierda. Y autocompadecerse no es la jodida solución. ¡Ahora vas a tener un hijo en camino!

-Pero… ¿Y si sale como yo?

El pelirrojo le miró sin expresión.

-¡Pues con más razón so gilipollas! -Él normalmente no maldecía ni decía malas palabras pero es que ese castaño le sacaba de sus casillas. -¿Y si resulta que hereda la licantropía? ¿Vas a dejar a Tonks sola con el bebé? ¿Con los problemas que puedan surgir? ¡Piensa lobo imbécil! ¿Quieres que tu hijo viva pensando que lo abandonaste por miedo a que fuese un licántropo? ¿Quieres que crea que ser como su padre es malo?

-¡Pero es que lo es! -Chilló Remus.

-¡pues para eso te tendrá a ti! ¡Para que no se sienta solo!

Tras esas palabras, Lunático tuvo que cerrar la boca. William tenía toda la razón. Ningún hijo merecía estar solo y menos por la cobardía de su padre.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó llorando.

-Vamos Remm. Sé un buen padre para ese niño. Ve y pídele perdón a tu esposa.

Compartieron un delicado beso.

-No deberíamos…-Susurró el más mayor aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé. -Y Bill volvió a besarlo.

***HP***

Cuando Bill y Fleur fueron a ver al pequeño, el joven quedó prendado al instante de él.

Por un segundo fugaz, deseó que ese chiquitín fuese de él y de Remus.

Negó con la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente y suspiró.

Durante todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido desde la conversación hasta el nacimiento, el licántropo había ido a visitar a Bill con asiduidad y biceversa.

Siempre acababan sus encuentros con un suave beso en los labios y caricias tiernas en el torso.

No se atrevían a llegar a más por respeto a sus esposas aunque ambos lo deseaban de manera casi dolorosa.

Ellos solo deseaban que la guerra acabara para poder vivir en paz con sus familias.

Y su deseo se cumplió dos meses después.

Nota: Siento estos bruscos saltos de tiempo. Pero si no, no me dará tiempo a terminar.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Capítulo 07.

Los hechizos volaban y el castillo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Bill Weasley no recordaba haber pasado tanto miedo en su vida.

no solo estaba él en la batalla, si no que toda su familia sin excepción estaba allí.

Casi le había dado un paro cardiaco al ver a Ginny luchando contra los mortífagos.

Así que no solo temía por él. Si no también por su familia.

Remus recordaba bien como había sucedido todo.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado en cámara lenta.

Vio a su esposa, a la misma a la que le había pedido quedarse con Teddy luchando contra su tía.

Vio el rayo verde impactar contra ella y la sangre le abandonó el rostro.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita a causa de la impresión.

No podía ser. Aquello no estaba pasando.

Solo un segundo bastó para que el mortífago contra el que luchaba tuviera la ventaja.

La maldición asesina se dirigía hacia él y no podía moverse.

Resvaló y cayó golpeándose la cabeza y no sintió nada más.

La tregua momentánea había llegado.

Los que seguían vivos y lo bastante capaces para moverse, metían los cuerpos de los caídos en el gran comedor.

Bill estaba junto a su familia alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de Fred. No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar desconsolado.

Ni las caricias de su esposa le calmaron.

Por un momento se giró para mirar a su alrededor pero eso resultó ser el peor error del mundo.

Remus yacía allí tirado junto a su mujer.

No pudo creérselo.

Pero la palidez de su rostro le confirmó que también lo había perdido a él.

Lloró con más intensidad abrazándose a Fleur con desesperación.

Sentía que iba a romperse si la soltaba.

Primero su hermano y ahora… Ahora el hombre al que amaba.

Al fin se había atrevido a admitirlo. pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la batalla se reanudó, Bill luchó con más furia.

Se podía pensar que la rabia le hacía ser impulsivo e impreciso, pero no era así.

Atacaba y bloqueaba como un duelista experimentado.

Su mujer luchaba junto a él cubriéndole las espaldas.

Sin embargo, un chorro verde de luz perdido la dio de lleno haciéndola caer sin vida al instante.

El grito que dejó salir el pelirrojo era inhumano.

No solo chillaba por la pérdida de Fleur, si no también por la de Remus y por la de Fred.

Cuando todo acabó, o al menos cuando le habían dicho que todo había acabado, pues él se había desmayado poco antes, no sintió nada. Ni alegría, ni tristeza, nada.

Su mente y corazón parecían haberse apagado en vida igual que sus seres queridos.

Solo lloraba en silencio. pero incluso sus lágrimas se terminaron.

Durante los días posteriores, el pelirrojo apenas comía ni dormía.

Solo se quedaba sentado mirando hacia la nada.

El funeral de los caídos se había celebrado, pero él solo había prestado atención a la tumba de su hermano.

***HP***

Remus se sentía ligero. Como si no pesara nada.

Ante él se extendía el bosque prohibido. Lo recordaba bien porque allí había pasado los mejores años de su vida en luna llena.

Primero escuchó las risas. Después las voces y finalmente los vio.

James, Sirius y Lily.

-¿Estoy muerto? -preguntó tras haberlos contemplado durante minutos enteros.

-Podría decirse que sí. -Contestó James.

-¿Podría decirse?

-No estás muerto del todo. Tienes la opción de volver. -Explicó Lily.

-Pero la maldición…

-No te tocó. Caíste antes de que lo hiciera. Estás en coma mágico ahora mismo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

-Somos merodeadores. Conseguimos lo imposible. -Contestó Sirius con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

-Remus. Estamos muy enfadados y decepcionados.

-Ese pelirrojo te amaba… Te ama y lo has dejado escapar.

-Nadie merece cargar con mi maldición.

-Y sin embargo contragiste matrimonio con mi sobrina. Y además tuvisteis un hijo.

El licántropo se ruborizó no teniendo una réplica para ello.

-Si decides volver, búscalo y dale una oportunidad a lo vuestro. -Sugirió Lily.

-pero él está casado y yo tengo un hijo.

-Yo estoy aquí Gemus.

Se giró sobresaltado al escuchar a Fleur.

-¿Cómo… -Abrió la boca debido al asombro.

-Una maldición asesina. Fue un hechizo pegdido pog así deciglo. Me dio a mí pog azag.

-Bill debe estar destrozado.

-Sí. Eso cgeo. No solo me pegdió a mí. También a Fged y a ti.

-Yo no…

-Deja de seg tan estúpido. Yo estoy muegta y no puedo volveg pego tú si puedes. Y si lo haces, quisiega que tú cuidagas de William. Sé que lo amas y que él te ama a ti.

Iba a rebatir eso, pero la mirada de la rubia daba miedo.

-Remus. Cuida de nuestro hijo y sé feliz. Al otro lado hay un pelirrojo que te espera aunque él no lo sepa.

-Tonks yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que me amaste. Y eso es lo que importa.

Le dio un beso de despedida antes de alejarse.

***HP***

Esa mañana, Bill vio entrar a Harry solo en la madriguera.

Aquello captó algo su interés.

Siempre aparecía con el pequeño Teddy. En esas ocasiones, el pelirrojo salía de su mutismo para jugar con el infante.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Teddy? -Preguntó.

El moreno se giró sorprendido.

Bill no hablaba con nadie. Solo con el niño.

-Se lo he entregado a su padre. Hace una semana y media que ha salido de San Mungo.

-¿Cómo? Pero Remus está…

-No. Entró en coma pero ha salido.

-¿Y desde cuando sabíais esto?

-Eh… Creí que lo sabías…

El mayor de los hermanos se levantó de golpe y corrió al interior de la vivienda.

Se duchó, se adecentó y tras vestirse, se desapareció.

Tocó la puerta de la pequeña casa que le pertenecía a Remus.

Esperaba que estuviera allí.

Probó varias veces sin obtener resultados.

Cuando iba a irse, un suave carraspeo le hizo darse la vuelta.

Remus lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Llevaba a Teddy en uno de esos cochecitos muggles.

No supo qué hacer ni como actuar.

Había ido allí sin un plan. Solo con el deseo de verlo.

Pero no le hizo falta hacer ni decir nada.

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta de su casa, le invitó a pasar.

Después, colocó a Teddy en su cuna y sin mediar palabra se acercó a Bill y le besó.

Los dos lloraban abrazados sin separar sus labios ni por un instante.

-Te amo William.

-mierda. Yo también te amo Remus.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que aquí reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta.

Aviso: Este fic parteicipa en el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Elegí una de las peticiones de Anelem.

Quería un Bill/Remus.

Espero que te guste.

Epílogo.

Un pequeño de once años estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Su habitación estaba decorada con múltiples animales:

Lobos por su padre, ciervos por su tío James, una cierva por su tía Lily, un perro por su tío Sirius, un dragón por su tío Charlie y leones de montaña por parte de su papi Bill.

También tenía un lince que representaba a su madre.

-Era su patronus antes de haberse convertido en lobo. -Le explicó Remus una tarde.

Cuando se despertó, escuchó como sus padres preparaban el desayuno.

Se desperezó, fue al baño y bajó a la cocina en pijama.

Los fuertes brazos de su padre Bill le atraparon en el tercer escalón y Teddy se colgó del pelirrojo como un monito.

Su padre Remus se unió al abrazo segundos más tarde.

Teddy tenía once años pero aún le encantaba que sus padres le mimaran de aquella manera.

Mientras desayunaban, una lechuza parda entró por la ventana de la cocina posándose frente a él.

Miró al ave con perplejidad.

-¿Será? -Se preguntó.

Cuando desató el sobre y lo miró tras haberle dado una tira de tocino al animal, soltó un gritito de alegría.

-¡Es mi carta de Hogwarts!

por suerte, Teddy no había heredado la licantropía si no que era metamorfomago como su madre cosa que había aliviado a Remus de manera increíble.

llevaba viviendo con Bill casi once años y no se arrepentía.

lo último que escuchó de aquella voz que sonaba como la de su amigo fue:

-Te lo dije.

Nota: Y esta historia ha llegado a su fin. He de decir que me ha encantado escribirla.

Y lo siento si tiene faltas ortográficas, pero he tenido que escribir los últimos capítulos deprisa y corriendo.

Aún así, espero de corazón que te haya gustado.

Te regalaré algunos extras a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo.


End file.
